No title: Ragnarok Online 2 Fanfiction
by Ragnarok Online 2 Fanfictions
Summary: Kanadia's parents were killed during the war between the Noels and the Humans, just before she was born. She would have suffered the same fate if she hadn't been saved by a family friend, Joel, and brought to a refuge camp for Noels. Now, a few years later, the war was over and Kanadia was 14. And now, she want's to use a rumored miracle known as Elixir of Revival to resurrect them


Prologue

_**"The place where hell meets heaven; that's where I'll go." **_

_** -Kanadia**_

**I never really knew where I was going to go.**

**I never really knew why I left.**

**I just knew I had to do it.**

**My life was never normal. I was born during the war between the humans and the noels. My father was killed in his efforts to let mom live to give birth to me. My mother died soon after. I would have, too, if Joel hadn't saved me. But sometimes I think that would have been better. Because then I wouldn't have to suffer all this pain. **

**Then I began to hear rumors about the elixir of revival. **

**I knew I could bring my parents back with it. So I left Joel. I didn't even say goodbye. **

**I don't think I regret leaving. But maybe I do. I don't know.**

**But I know it's what I have to do.**

**I don't care if I die on the way. It would just be for the better.**

**I'm going to the place where hell meets heaven; that is where I'll go.**

Chapter 1: Pain

"I don't care if I die along the way. I just want to know what my parents looked like."

-Kanadia

**My eyes flickered open. I sat up, looking around. I was in my tent. I could hear my horse chewing on the grass outside. I pulled the covers off me, but then I thought otherwise. If a human saw my tail, it might bring bad news. Even though the war was over, there were still many humans who despised the Noel for some reason or another. But what choice did I have? I didn't have anything that could conceal me. I'd have to buy something at the store, and that meant going into town. I'd just have to cross my fingers and hope that I wouldn't be beat to a pulp before I could find a shop that sold baggy pants and a hat to cover my horns.**

**I stumbled to my feet, peeking outside the tent. I was located beside the road, on a hill that overlooked a small town bustling with humans. I closed the tent again and picked up my stack of clothes beside my sleeping bag. I pulled the shirt over my horns and rolled up my sleeping bag and stuffed it into my pack. As I began to take down the tent, I began to wonder what my parents looked like. I shook my head to clear it from such thoughts and mounted Avreal. **

**"Let's go." I told my horse as I gently patted her rump, working her into a gallop.**

**People stared as I rode through the town. I could hear their whispers. This was bad. At this rate, I would never make it out of here alive. But before I could think another thought, I heard gunfire. Something grazed my ear. Avreal neighed in panic, backing up and bucking me off. She wheeled around and ran backwards, only to be stopped by a group of men. There was another group of men in front of me. They were clearly trying to block our way out. This was bad. Really bad. A drop of blood dripped from my ear onto the concrete below. **

**I had no weapon. They were all armed. There were about five of them blocking my path, and two more were restraining Avreal. Some of the men had guns, others had knives and daggers. A muscular man in front cracked his knuckles. He was the only one unarmed. But he also looked like he was the strongest one there. All the others had a thin body type, obviously trained for agility. But this man stuck out like a sore thumb, He was huge. And I don't mean in fat. He was muscle down to the bone, I could just feel it. This was ****_B-A-D. _****Bad. That was all I could think. I noticed my breaths were starting to get faster. The bravery I felt when I said I didn't care if I died was gone now. I was panicking. I tried to clear my mind as the unarmed man stepped forward. I tried to stand up, but my legs wouldn't let me. **

**"Get up. It's not going to be any fun fighting someone who can't fight back." He said, spitting on the ground beside him.**

**I suddenly felt a surge of anger. I stood up faster than I thought possible. But before I could yell at him, I was handed a dagger. What, did they want to be killed?! I snatched it from their hands. I didn't care that I didn't know how to use it. They said that they didn't want to fight anyone who couldn't fight back. But what about my mom?! And my dad? Did they ever think that they were defenseless, too?! They had no weapon, nor any fighting experience, yet they killed them, anyways! My vision was beginning to fill with red. I hated them for what they've done. I still do. I hate them. I hate them. I HATE THEM!**

**I lunged forward with the dagger, attempting to cut his side. But before I could get anywhere near him, I was picked up by the hair. He was holding me, staring at me like I was a rat, like I was just some animal that he could do anything he wanted with. I struggled, but his grip was too strong. I felt a stunning pain to my gut, and felt blood surge out of my mouth. Did he just..Punch me? I couldn't tell. My vision was beginning to fade out. Another punch. More blood. I didn't know how much longer I had to live. I weakly tried to kick him in what I thought was his stomach, but I couldn't tell if I had made contact or not. I thought I heard laughing. And words. They were laughing at me! But what could I do? I'm too weak...I'm going to die...**

**I forgot how to breath. I couldn't see anything anymore. I couldn't hear. I couldn't feel. It was dark. I was alone. **

**I was too weak...To save you...Mother...**

Chapter 2: Almost Alive

**_"I was too weak..To save you..mother..father.."_**

**_ -Kanadia_**

**I woke up thinking I was dead.**

**And one could easily say that was close to being true.**

**I sure felt like I was dead.**

**But, no. I opened my eyes and saw a brick wall. It was dark. It smelled like mold. As I took in my surroundings more, I was in an alleyway. Then the pain hit me. I did my best not to scream, clinging to my stomach, which was bleeding badly. I slowly removed my hand from the wound to see a deep cut. I knew if it wasn't treated soon, I would die. They must have knocked me out and stabbed me, then left me here to die. My shirt was soaked in blood. I knew getting up would be impossible now. I'd just have to sit here and wait for death to pass my way. I just hoped it would pass by soon.**

**I tried not to think of my mom and dad. Of the fact that they were dead, and now I was at death's door, too. I tried not to think of Joel, or of what might have happened to Avreal. Hours seemed to go by quickly. I could barely see. I was dying. Finally...It was over...I now welcomed the death I used to fear, if it meant getting away from all this pain. And finally, all was black. Finally...**

**My eyes fluttered open. **

**My first realization: I'm not dead.**

**My second realization: I'm in a house.**

**My third realization: There's a kid staring me in the face.**

**"Dada..She's awake!" She said that like it was a bad thing. A man walked into the room. A human. I instantly shot up, only to be greeted by a sharp pain in my stomach. I wheezed, realizing my wound was dressed with bandaged. The man was carrying a bucket of water with a wet rag. The wet rag that was already on my forehead fell onto my hands after I sat up. Realizing what was going on, I slowly laid back down. The man sat down beside me with the water bucket. **

**"Darling, how about you go play outside?" He suggested to the girl. **

**The girl giggled in joy and raced out of the room. "Okay!" She called back.**

**The man turned back to me and dipped the rag in the warm water, then placed it on my forehead. "I can only imagine what happened to you to put you in this condition." He said. The rag felt good against my forehead. **

**"Why are you helping me? Your a human." I asked, watching him as he unwrapped my wound.**

**"Not all humans are bad." He explained. "Your far away from home, aren't you? I can take you back, if you want."**

**"NO!" I scream, but my voice trails off in pain. **

**"Don't strain yourself." He warned as he cleaned the wound.**

**"I have no one to go back too, anyways. I left for a reason." I claimed, and it was true. I left to find the elixir and to bring my parents back to life. But I wouldn't tell any human that.**

**"Is this reason personal?" **

**"Very." **

**"Then I won't push. You'll have to stay here for a few weeks until you heal, though."**

**I was in too much pain to argue. He wrapped the wound again and left the room without saying another word.**


End file.
